


Четыре страйка, и все мимо

by Slavyanka



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: Не верь глазам своим?))
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Четыре страйка, и все мимо

_**Страйк первый** _

Банни решил, что больше никогда не приедет к Рэю без звонка. И стучаться будет. И даже бить в литавры перед входом. Но уже было поздно.

Чья-то голая нога лежала у Рэя на плече. Банни замер, как кролик перед удавом, хотя Рэй его не видел, Рэй стоял к нему спиной и был всецело поглощен обладателем этой самой ноги. Гм, весьма мужской и волосатой, следовало сказать.

Банни, наверное, слишком громко выдохнул, потому что от дивана донеслось:

– Кого там черти…

Из-за спины Рэя высунулась голова Тренера.

– А, Банни, привет!

– Привет, Тренер, – несколько заторможенно отозвался Банни, с интересом естествоиспытателя наблюдая, как Рэй нежно проводит ладонями по ноге Тренера. – Простите, что помешал… Я, пожалуй, зайду попозже.

Рэй не успел ничего ответить, как Банни и след простыл.

– Что это было? – озадаченно спросил он у Тренера. Тот пожал плечами и сложил брови трогательным домиком.

– Ну что, идем обратно тренироваться?

– Если бы я знал, что ты поскользнешься, еще не начав разминку, я б лучше на вашем ринге потренировался!

– Полы надо меньше натирать!

Тренер встал с дивана и на пробу подпрыгнул пару раз.

– Вроде ничего серьезного. Спасибо за массаж! Сейчас разогреюсь, и все будет в порядке. Ты бы переоделся, что ли, а то твой костюм-тройка не сочетается с моими шортами и майкой.

_**Страйк второй** _

Как любой нормальный ребенок, Эрни не готов был думать о личной жизни родителей – оставим этих родителей за скобками, но Тренера они все воспринимали как самого настоящего батю. И думать о том, что он с кем-то занимается сексом – ну нах!

– Слушай, что я тебя уговариваю?! Ты сам пришел!

– …

– Рэй, ну я обещаю, больно не будет! Может, только чуть-чуть.

– Чуть-чуть?! Да там целое бревно!

Эрни нервно икнул, осознав, что Тренер пререкался с Рэймондом Смитом, и некстати вспомнил, как наткнулся на Тренера в душе. Впору было посочувствовать мистеру Смиту, бревно не бревно, но вполне себе дубинка…

– Не преувеличивай! Целый опытный гангстер, а жмешься как монашка! Иди сюда!

Рэй что-то пробормотал в ответ, но Эрни не расслышал.

– Я все подготовил. И тебя подготовлю!

Надо было уходить, но тело не слушалось, и только когда из-за двери донеслось протяжное «Чеееерт!» и довольное «Вот и молодец! Хороший мальчик!», Эрни рванул на выход, мечтая об амнезии.

– Как ты вообще умудрился себе занозу загнать, Рэй?

– Микки попросил помочь, а на чердаке его нового поместья и ящики, и рамы для картин, и прочая рухлядь.

– Вы там привидение искали, что ли? Ладно-ладно, шучу! Все, «бревно» я вытащил, палец обработал, обращайся, если что.

_**Страйк третий** _

Микки был готов прибить дизайнера, поставщиков и бригаду рабочих, опаздывающих уже на полчаса. Он знал подходящую морозилку, где дизайнера точно удалось бы спрятать. Кстати, куда делся Рэй?

Он сразу сказал, что заскочит на пятнадцать минут – взглянуть на прогресс отделочных работ в поместье, с ним почему-то приехал Тренер. То ли они вместе направлялись на тренировку, то ли с тренировки, Микки не запомнил. Голова была забита поместьем и мыслями о том, как успеть все обустроить до родов.

Для успокоения нервов стоило покурить. Да и в присутствии Розалинд Микки перестал даже доставать любимые сигары, потому что у любимой жены на фоне токсикоза обострилось обоняние, но никто не мог сказать, какой аромат покажется ей теперь приятным, а какой – отталкивающим.

Проходя по первому этажу, Микки услышал ритмичные и глухие звуки то ли шлепков, то ли ударов. Из кладовки донесся запыхавшийся голос Тренера:

– Еще, Рэй! Давай!

– Я больше не могу!

– Всё! Только! Упражнения! На! Выносливость! – прорычал Тренер. В ответ раздались какие-то нечленораздельные звуки, и Микки, пребывая в глубокой задумчивости, вышел на крыльцо.

Сигару выкурить так и не удалось – приехали и рабочие, и дизайнер, на повестке дня стало слишком много вопросов. И когда взъерошенные Тренер и Рэй попрощались с Микки, он только хмыкнул и взглядом пообещал дизайнеру немыслимые мучения, если тот не перестанет пялиться на задницу его помощника.

– Еще раз – за каким лешим мы полезли в ту кладовку?

– Розалинд попросила проверить, нет ли там потайного хода.

– …

– Не смотри на меня так! Когда она пришла в твой зал и попросила…

– Потребовала!

– Хорошо, когда Розалинд потребовала показательных выступлений по порно-карате, не припомню, чтоб ты отказался.

– Когда тебя просит беременная женщина, тем более королева, ты, как честный рыцарь Круглого стола и джентльмен, все выполняешь. Только на видео сними, как будешь ей рассказывать, что мы застряли в кладовке, не рассчитанной на двух крупных мужиков, и ты пытался вынести замок заклинившей двери какой-то утварью.

– Бочонком для виски.

– Спасибо за уточнение! А теперь вперед к упражнениям на выносливость!

_**Страйк четвертый** _

Флетчеру было скучно. Именно поэтому он крутился у дома Рэймонда. И поэтому решил последить, куда это его сердечного друга на ночь глядя повез громила с нежным прозвищем Банни.

Прибыли они к какому-то задрипанному залу, Рэй отпустил машину, а сам вошел внутрь. Флетчер узнал Карапузов по фирменной клетке и юркнул в соседнюю подворотню, ему нужен был пожарный выход.

Пожарный выход не порадовал закрытым замком, зато нашлось окошко, и Флетчер, встав на цыпочки на ужасно неустойчивую груду хлама, подтянулся на руках и понял, что сорвал джек-пот, а вот угрюмый ирландец с давешней встречи уже срывал с Рэймондо свитер.

– Ни хрена себе! – выдохнул Флетчер, оступился и, наверное, обязательно сломал бы себе что-нибудь важное, но кто-то, не церемонясь, ухватил его за воротник куртки и вздернул в воздух.

– Эт че за хрень? – прогудел накачанный темнокожий пацан. Еще четверо «в клеточку» недобро уставились на Флетчера.

– Привет, мальчики! Хорошая погода, не находите?

Эрни волок этого гнусного типа за шкирку, как крысу, и понимал, что в кабинет Тренера лучше не врываться сразу, надо предупредить. А то мало ли что, Рэй туда зашел совсем недавно.

Прочистив горло, Эрни, не доходя до двери в кабинет, крикнул:

– Тренер! У нас тут крыса завелась!

– Да чтоб вас ежики целовали! – воскликнул Тренер, но дверь, к счастью, оказалась открытой. Не сказать, чтобы это их спасло…

Флетчер, чувствуя себя в высшей степени некомфортно, тем не менее сразу же прикипел глазами к чудной картине – голой спине Рэя, усаженного на стул и упирающегося лбом Тренеру в живот. Вот негодники! При свете дня, еще и дверь не закрыли!

Собираясь предложить любовь на троих, Флетчер открыл рот, но тяжелый взгляд Тренера придавил могильной плитой и заставил промолчать.

– Тренер, этот гад шарился у пожарного выхода и в окна заглядывал. Куда его?

– В Темзу, блять, – выплюнул Тренер. – Отставить! Эрни, позвони Банни и сдай ему этот подарочек. Прайм-тайм, сынок, возьми ключи и подгони мою машину к выходу.

Карапузы резво выскочили из кабинета, таща на буксире Флетчера. Тот уже краем уха успел услышать тихое:

– Тебя по жопе давно били, Рэй? Вижу, давно. Готовься!

***

Чертова зима! Рэя зазнобило, и он решил, что поедет в зал не в костюме, а теплом-теплом темно-синем свитере. Розалинд говорила, Рэй в нем смотрелся сногсшибательно.

Попросив Банни подбросить его к Тренеру, Рэй выкрутил обогрев в машине на максимум и погрузился в размышления, не замечая хитрых взглядов своего помощника.

В зале морозить его стало сильнее, вроде бы Рэй с кем-то здоровался, потом углядел распустившуюся ниточку на рукаве и, зайдя к Тренеру в кабинет, слабо произнес:

– Кажется, у меня дырка. – И перед глазами у него потемнело.

Если бы Тренеру давали деньги каждый раз, когда кто-то перфорировал ему нервы и мозг, он бы уже стал сказочно богат. Ладно, к косякам Карапузов он привык как к неотъемлемой части бытия. Но нервотрепки от Рэя он не ожидал. Тот, конечно, волновал, но по другому поводу.

И когда непривычно бледный Рэй ввалился к нему в кабинет и пробормотал что-то о дыре, Тренер осознал себя уже сдернувшим с него темно-синий свитер, не дававший представления о возможных ранениях. Слава богу, ни пулевых, ни ножевых не было, но Рэй почему-то навалился на него и ничего не говорил. Еле усадив его на ближайший стул, Тренер положил ладонь ему на лоб – Рэй весь горел. Стоило убрать руку, и Рэй уютненько уткнулся ему головой в живот.

– Твою ж мать!

Этот идиот умудрился заболеть, наверное, подхватил грипп, который уже перекачал и Карапузов, и нескольких «фермеров» Пирсона. Тренер зажмурился, машинально поглаживая Рэя по мягким волосам, и выдохнул, составляя план действий, который перебил вопль:

– Тренер! У нас тут крыса завелась!

_**И один в яблочко** _

Рэй вспоминал чрезвычайно приятное пробуждение в частности и отличное утро в целом, поэтому, наверное, и не услышал, как подошла Розалинд.

– А вам подходят ароматы друг друга, – многозначительно произнесла она, стреляя глазами в сторону Тренера, что-то увлеченно обсуждавшего с Микки и Банни.

– Ч-что?

– Туалетная вода у вас сегодня одинаковая. И одинаково хорошо пахнет, – рассмеялась Роз. – Ты же знаешь, у меня теперь очень острый нюх.

Рэй кивнул и улыбнулся, вспомнив, как неделю назад, ровно на исходе восьмого месяца беременности, Микки приволок ему коробку мыла из оливкового масла. Розалинд так понравился запах, что она готова была добавлять мыльную стружку даже в еду.

– Забавно, но Микки еще два месяца назад сказал, что вы с Тренером, гм, встречаетесь.

Рэй поперхнулся.

– Да-да, а Банни еще три месяца тому как однажды вечером приехал от тебя словно пыльным мешком стукнутый.

Рэй перестал понимать происходящее и словно онемел.

– Но они не так наблюдательны, как я, а ведь засосов у тебя раньше не было. Воротничок слегка поправь.

Рэй заалел кончиками ушей, Розалинд похлопала его по плечу и величественно поплыла к супругу.

– Оказывается, – задумчиво произнес Рэй, когда Тренер подошел к нему, – все думают, что наше тесное интимное общение началось не вчера, а еще месяца три назад.

Тренер, внезапно приобретший невероятное сходство с роботом ВАЛЛ-И, уставился на Рэя.

– Сперва что-то привиделось Банни, потом Микки, а только что Розалинд сказала, что от нас пахнет одной и той же туалетной водой. И посоветовала спрятать засос.

– Воду брал, засосов не оставлял. По крайней мере на видных местах.

– Кто же теперь поверит, что это реакция на укус комара?

– Никто, – согласился Тренер и, шагнув ближе, тихо добавил Рэю на ухо: – Могу в следующий раз хоть всю шею тебе пометить, если захочешь.

Рэй сглотнул, взглянул на часы и твердо произнес:

– Еще сорок минут, и уходим.

Сбежали они через пятнадцать.


End file.
